Comme un parfum dans l'air
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas le genre de mission qu'il préférait. Malgré tout, c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il existait dans cette galaxie vérolée quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter aveuglément pour le soutenir.


**Comme un parfum dans l'air**

.

 _Disclaimers : le pirate, le commandant et le mercenaire appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Il est possible que la planète soit Heavy Melder, mais comme je ne l'ai pas nommée ça peut aussi très bien être n'importe quelle planète libre. Par ailleurs, je nierai toute responsabilité dans les plans foireux développés ici._

 _Notes chronologiques : Cosmowarrior Zero. Pendant, ou juste après. Indépendant de « Un officier si prometteur », ce texte-ci prend toutefois place après les événements de « Simple curiosité scientifique »._

 _Blabla de l'auteur : lorsque rien n'est planifié, écrire n'importe quoi. Le résultat est bizarre mais donne tout de même une histoire complète (et assez vite, en plus). C'est fascinant. Je ne garantis pas que ce soit cohérent, en revanche._

 _To Cinerari. Here is Warrius Zero with his favorite pirate captain._

—

— Ça ne me concerne pas.  
— Tu l'as déjà dit. Et je t'ai déjà répondu : « oui, je sais ».  
— Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi viens-tu me harceler sur mon propre territoire avec ton gorille armé jusqu'aux dents ?

Le commandant Warrius Zero ferma les yeux et se força à inspirer calmement. Nom de dieu, quand ce foutu pirate avait décidé de ne pas comprendre, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié ! En face de lui, bras croisés, Harlock affichait une expression butée de nature à décourager toute velléité de poursuivre le dialogue. Zero n'était cependant pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Il en avait vu d'autres, et il était hors de question qu'il se soit déplacé pour rien, pirate têtu ou non.  
Un peu en retrait, Grenadier foudroyait le pirate du regard. Le mercenaire avait modérément apprécié le qualificatif de « gorille » et semblait prêt à appliquer la stratégie qu'il avait exposée à Zero peu avant leur rencontre avec Harlock (« Je le ceinture, je le menotte, on l'embarque, et vous allez voir qu'il va nous filer un coup de main, commandant. »). Tant qu'à faire, Warrius préférait ne pas avoir à en arriver là, d'autant qu'il doutait que la méthode soit efficace – on parlait d'Harlock, tout de même.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit _aussi_ , répéta le commandant terrien pour la… au moins troisième fois, si ce n'était la quatrième. Je suis en mission, je suis, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, « sur ton territoire », je tiens à rester discret, je n'allais pas descendre ici avec toute une escouade et j'ai donc besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui connaît bien le milieu.

Harlock renifla avec dédain.

— Discret ? ricana-t-il. Tu n'es pas discret. L'armoire à glace qui t'accompagne n'est pas discrète. Et… – Harlock fit un geste agacé vers le comptoir du bar, au-dessus duquel s'étalait, outre une belle collection de bouteilles suspectes, les avis de recherche des hors-la-loi les plus cotés du moment (dont le sien, à la meilleure place) – … _Je_ ne suis pas _discret_ !  
— Tu le seras encore moins si tu t'emportes, constata Zero, peu impressionné.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Harlock craignait de se faire arrêter _ici_ , hein… La planète échappait depuis toujours à tout contrôle. Elle s'était développée en totale anarchie, sans qu'aucun gouvernement, aucune administration, aucune armée, aucune force de police ne parvienne jamais à y prendre racine. Royaume des mafias, des cartels et des gangs de toutes sortes, l'endroit était tellement mal famé que même les chasseurs de primes qui travaillaient habituellement avec le gouvernement indépendant terrien rechignaient à s'y rendre (c'était la raison pour laquelle Zero avait dû écumer lui-même une bonne douzaine de bar putrides avant de trouver celui que fréquentait Harlock, d'ailleurs), et le capitaine du Death Shadow jouissait d'une réputation suffisamment solide pour qu'aucun imbécile ne se risque à le provoquer.

— N'empêche que si tu cherches un indic, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te renseigner, grogna Harlock, le visage fermé.  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de renseignements, répondit Zero. Je les ai déjà. En revanche, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert pour approcher le gars que je suis venu chercher.

Harlock se renversa sur sa chaise avec une grimace dégoûtée.

— Ouais, ouais… lâcha-t-il à contrecœur. Bennie Boy Hitman, dit « l'Empaleur de Carthage ». Du gros poisson. Pas mes affaires. Du tout. Rien à voir avec ce type.  
— Je ne te demande pas de faire affaire avec lui, juste de me dire comment l'approcher, rétorqua Zero. Son QG est fortifié, gardé jour et nuit par une petite armée personnelle, nous nous sommes cassé les dents sur le cryptage de son réseau informatique et il semble qu'il ne sorte jamais de chez lui.  
— Oh, non… Il a largement de quoi s'occuper à l'intérieur… murmura Harlock distraitement.

Zero pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, bordel !

— Et si tu pouvais éviter d'être sibyllin, ça m'arrangerait, reprit-il sèchement. Je suis un peu pressé.

Ce n'était pas une mission très gratifiante, donc il aimerait bien l'expédier vite fait. Okay, il voulait bien admettre que les pontes du gouvernement n'aient trouvé personne d'autre que lui pour se rendre sur cette planète, mais l'interpellation de criminels à leur domicile, ce n'était pas le boulot d'un commandant de la flotte !  
Zero grogna. Il lui fallait une bonne bataille spatiale. Avec le Death Shadow, par exemple. Il pouvait même prendre rendez-vous.

Il remarqua alors qu'Harlock arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la suspicion, ce qui était finalement assez rare chez lui.

— Attends, Warrius… Pourquoi es-tu venu arrêter Bennie Boy, au juste ?  
— Pour enlèvements en série, expliqua Zero. Son réseau est tentaculaire et sévit sur la totalité des lignes commerciales, les rançons demandées deviennent déraisonnables, et il a eu la malchance de séquestrer plusieurs fois de suite les filles de membres influents de l'Organisation des Planètes Unies, ces dernières semaines. Ces foutus politiciens ne produisent jamais rien de concret, mais lorsque ça les touche en personne, ils savent décider rapidement.

Le commandant du Karyu agita un bras fataliste.

— Et me voilà, conclut-il. J'ai été reçu par la présidente de la Terre mardi dernier, elle m'a donné mon ordre de mission sans me laisser le temps d'argumenter et elle m'a dit « merci de bien vouloir régler ça sous dix jours ». J'ai mis deux jours à arriver ici, trois à m'apercevoir que ce salopard était retranché dans son bunker et encore trois autres à te trouver toi.  
— J'suis arrivé hier.  
— Peu importe. … Enfin bref, à l'heure actuelle j'envisage de bombarder son QG depuis l'orbite. Tu penses que ça agacerait tes petits camarades hors-la-loi ou je peux y aller franco ?

Harlock se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

— T'es quand même bien meilleur lorsque tu te cantonnes à la stratégie astronavale, toi… Les enlèvements de jeunes filles de bonne famille, c'est un peu son hobby, à Bennie… Tu n'es pas au courant de son activité principale ?

Le pirate se tourna vers Grenadier.

— Personne ne lui a dit ?  
— J'ai pensé qu'il le savait, répondit le mercenaire sans sourciller.  
— Que je savais quoi ? s'énerva Zero. Les gars, j'essaie de trouver une solution pour ramener ce type devant le Tribunal Pénal Galactique sans mettre la planète à feu et à sang, et j'ai un peu l'impression de me démener tout seul, là !  
— Il existe des chasseurs de primes assermentés pour faire ce genre de job, remarqua Harlock. Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'y colles ?  
— Tu as déjà vu un chasseur assermenté faire de vieux os sur cette planète ?  
— Ah. Pas faux.

Harlock se tut quelques secondes, échangea avec Grenadier un regard que Warrius ne put déchiffrer (ce qui le frustra au plus haut point), puis posa enfin les yeux sur Zero. Il y avait une étincelle d'ironie au fond des prunelles marrons, ainsi qu'un zeste de planification machiavélique. Une combinaison plutôt inquiétante, il fallait le reconnaître.

— Bien, finit par déclarer Harlock avec un demi-sourire. À mon avis, la meilleure solution à ton problème, c'est d'entrer par la grande porte.  
— Je préférerais une proposition sérieuse, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
— Je _suis_ sérieux ! C'est rapport à l'activité principale de Bennie Boy, tu vois ?  
— Non.

Harlock posa les coudes sur la table et le menton sur ses mains croisées.

— Proxénétisme, lâcha-t-il. Ce que tu appelles « son QG », c'est un lupanar. Et même… – Harlock fit un clin d'œil entendu à Grenadier – … « le meilleur lupanar de toute la galaxie ». Et la meilleure façon d'y entrer, c'est d'aller profiter de toutes les fonctionnalités exotiques offertes par l'établissement.  
— Que… Quoi ?  
— Bennie met lui-même la main à la pâte pour les clients les plus prestigieux, tu sais ? Si toi, tu n'es pas un client prestigieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut.  
— Non mais attends… Je… Il…  
— Eh ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on l'appelle « l'Empaleur » ?  
— Euh… Je ne sais pas, moi ! Parce qu'il empale des gens sur des pieux ?

Harlock eut un sourire carnassier.

— Dans une maison de passe ? Enlève un peu le filtre « militaire » de ton cerveau, Warrius.  
— Tu veux dire que…  
— 'paraît que Bennie s'est fait remplacer son engin par une prothèse cybernétique dernier cri, poursuivit le pirate sans cesser de sourire. Haute performance, endurance illimitée, et accessoires optionnels interchangeables.  
— Je préfère ne pas le savoir.  
— Ouais, ben va falloir changer d'avis, rétorqua Harlock. C'est le meilleur moyen que tu aies de l'isoler et de l'exfiltrer discrètement. Tu n'es pas curieux de te faire empaler par une bite cybernétique ?  
— Pas du tout !

Zero ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça. Qu'Harlock expose son « plan » du même ton neutre et analytique que lui-même utilisait pour briefer ses officiers ? Que Grenadier l'écoute en hochant la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un plan parfaitement sensé et raisonnable ? Qu'il se sente rougir à l'idée de ce que le pirate prévoyait pour lui ? Qu'il soit, contre toute attente, finalement un peu curieux ?

— Je vous attendrai à l'angle des entrepôts Akira et des ruines de l'ancien chantier naval, disait Grenadier.  
— Ça me va.  
— Euh… « Nous » ? intervint Zero. De quoi vous parlez ?  
— Je ne te trouve pas très concentré, se moqua Harlock. T'inquiète pas, je viens avec toi. C'est pour t'éviter de faire des bêtises, et en plus ce sera plus crédible pour ta couverture.

Non en fait, le pire dans tout ça, réalisa Zero, c'était qu'Harlock l'accompagne dans un tel lieu de débauche et que… c'était uniquement dans un cadre professionnel, c'était regrettable.  
Warrius se retint pour ne pas soupirer. Le pirate avait raison, 'fallait qu'il reste concentré.

—

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous en début de soirée, sur l'esplanade qui menait au QG de Bennie « l'Empaleur » Hitman.

Tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas sous un réverbère en attendant Harlock, Zero se fit la réflexion que le bâtiment ressemblait certes à une forteresse lorsqu'on le scannait depuis un vaisseau en orbite, mais sa décoration extérieure ne laissait toutefois pas de place au doute quant à sa fonctionnalité. Couleurs criardes, holos tridi de créatures lascives de part et d'autre du perron, affiches aguicheuses… Mouais. Peut-être aurait-il dû être un peu plus attentif dès le départ.  
… Il tiqua, soudain inquiet. Bon sang, Marina avait-elle remarqué ce « petit » détail avant qu'elle ne consente à le laisser quitter le Karyu avec Grenadier pour toute escorte ?

Le militaire sursauta lorsqu'Harlock surgit soudain d'une zone d'ombre et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Paré ? demanda le pirate.  
— Pas vraiment, non.

Zero rajusta nerveusement sa veste.

— Tu es sûr qu'un uniforme de la flotte indépendante terrienne ne va pas dépareiller, là-dedans ?  
— Certain. Tu es un client prestigieux, je suis un client prestigieux, on veut que cela se sache et on ne tient pas à être accueilli par le petit personnel, mais bien par le patron.  
— Et si ça foire, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?  
— Finir comme esclaves sexuels, répondit Harlock d'un ton égal.

Ah oui, quand même… Zero se raidit, tant parce que son esprit se rebellait contre cette perspective que parce qu'Harlock venait de le saisir par la taille et de l'attirer contre lui. Non pas que ce soit désagréable, mais…  
 _C'est pour la couverture_ , songea Warrius. _Reste concentré._

— Il oserait ? Nous deux, on a… une certaine réputation, non ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

— Bennie est un collectionneur, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Si on fait une erreur, il ne se privera pas pour en profiter. Je détesterais terminer ma vie dans une cage, drogué en permanence, à servir de jouet pour les pervers fortunés.  
— Où est passée ta curiosité ? railla Zero.  
— Elle a des limites.

Les deux hommes stoppèrent au pied des marches du perron monumental. Pas moins de quatre vigiles en gardaient l'entrée, ce qui donnait une bonne indication de l'importance des moyens de surveillance invisibles qui devaient être également déployés.  
Zero déglutit. L'endroit était inviolable, il le savait pour avoir essayé d'y pénétrer incognito depuis presque une semaine. La seule façon d'entrer, c'était donc de se faire annoncer. Au culot. … À la manière d'Harlock, à vrai dire, c'est pourquoi Zero laissa le pirate se débrouiller.

— Transmettez à votre patron qu'on vient s'offrir une nuit de plaisir, et qu'on espère bien profiter du traitement VIP, déclara nonchalamment Harlock au garde le plus proche.  
— C'est un club privé, dégagez.  
— J'ai de quoi honorer le droit d'entrée, répliqua Harlock sans se troubler. Et même davantage, ajouta-t-il en faisant coulisser le couvercle d'un écrin oblong, lequel révéla une rangée de cristaux de navigation de belle taille.

Le garde ne cilla pas.

— Ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons.  
— Surtout, n'oubliez pas de donner nos noms ! lui lança Harlock tandis que le garde disparaissait dans le bâtiment.

Zero donna un coup de coude au pirate.

— Dis donc, où as-tu trouvé ces cristaux ? C'est de la trop belle qualité pour venir du marché noir, ça…  
— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Harlock avait l'air préoccupé, voire tendu, ce qui était compréhensible et ce qui amena Warrius à enrouler ses bras autour des épaules du pirate pour le réconforter.  
… Enfin, pour la crédibilité de leur couverture, plutôt. Harlock réagit distraitement en remettant en place les mèches de cheveux rebelles du militaire.

— Bien. Voyons voir si Bennie Boy relève le défi ou pas, murmura le pirate entre ses dents.  
— Ça va marcher… répondit Zero sur le même ton.  
— Hmm.

Harlock lui fit son fameux sourire « quoi que tu fasses, j'en sais plus long que toi ».

— Une fois à l'intérieur, n'accepte rien à boire, ni à manger, énuméra-t-il rapidement. Si quelqu'un t'embrasse, recrache ta salive. En général, ils diffusent un cocktail de phéromones dans l'air, donc il va falloir qu'on se force à rester focalisé sur notre objectif à chaque instant. Tu me surveilles et je te surveille, et on ne se sépare sous aucun prétexte.  
— Oh. C'est pour ça que tu es venu avec moi, alors ?  
— Bien sûr. Si je t'avais laissé entrer ici tout seul, tu ne serais jamais ressorti.  
— Tu me sous-estimes, je crois.  
— Ah ah. Attends d'avoir reniflé leur parfum d'ambiance et on en reparlera.

Warrius pensa avec perfidie qu'Harlock n'aurait probablement pas dû être aussi bien renseigné sur les habitudes de la maison puisque, s'il fallait le croire, « il n'avait rien à voir avec ce type », mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet. En effet, entre-temps le vigile était revenu, suivi d'une jeune fille sublime vêtue de robes transparentes.

— Nous sommes honorés de vous accueillir, messieurs, les salua-t-elle en escamotant les cristaux d'Harlock (et pour lesquels le pirate réclamerait un remboursement au gouvernement terrien, Zero le craignait). Par ici, monsieur Bennie va vous recevoir.

Quoi, comme ça, sans être fouillés, sans contrôle ? s'étonna Zero. Ah, si. Un garde du corps arachnoïde les scanna et les délesta de leurs armes avant de les pousser dans le bureau de Bennie Hitman.

— 'sont clean, monsieur, crissa-t-il tout en tentant un simulacre de garde-à-vous (une position relativement difficile à adopter lorsqu'on ressemblait à une grosse araignée).  
— Parfait, Roger. Tu peux disposer.  
— Monsieur.

Tandis que le garde du corps s'éclipsait et que Zero se demandait qui avait été assez cruel pour nommer une araignée à taille humaine « Roger », le maître des lieux les considérait avec un sourire avenant. Il était même beaucoup trop avenant pour être honnête, mais curieusement Zero ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Commandant, capitaine, bienvenue !

« L'Empaleur de Carthage » ne ressemblait pas à son surnom. Bennie Boy était un petit homme replet au visage poupin, doté d'une belle prestance mais que le poids des ans commençait à avachir. Warrius l'examina avec intérêt tandis qu'il essayait de discerner des traces d'implants cybernétiques et qu'il s'interrogeait sur les « fonctionnalités optionnelles » qu'avait évoquées Harlock. Il se demanda ensuite pourquoi ces fonctionnalités optionnelles lui semblaient soudain plus attractives, constata que le bureau de Bennie n'était en réalité pas du tout un bureau (le lit immense dans le fond de la pièce lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille), nota la présence de tout un tas de gadgets sophistiqués accrochés au mur ou disposés avec soin sur des dessertes et songea « hey, à quoi sert ce machin ? On pourrait peut-être l'essayer, il y a justement un lit, là… ».  
Enfin, il se rappela qu'Harlock avait mentionné des drogues diffusées dans l'atmosphère, ou un truc du même genre.  
Il se sentait cotonneux, un peu euphorique et vaguement excité, et lorsqu'Harlock se colla à lui, un frisson de plaisir lui descendit le long de l'échine.

— Salut Bennie, répondit Harlock d'une voix posée.  
— C'est un honneur et un plaisir d'accueillir entre mes humbles murs des clients aussi célèbres, des combattants aussi redoutables, que dis-je, de véritables héros ! renchérit Bennie dans une débauche de superlatifs mielleux.

L'homme se renversa dans son fauteuil et invita d'un geste Harlock et Zero à s'asseoir. Harlock déclina. Zero porta son dévolu sur un canapé moelleux et s'avachit avec ravissement en souhaitant très fort que le pirate vienne l'y rejoindre. Bennie sourit plus largement, si toutefois cela était encore possible (son sourire ressemblait à présent à celui d'un loup qui attendait le meilleur moment pour sauter sur ses proies. Cela aurait dû être effrayant, mais non).

— Alors, jeunes gens, poursuivait Bennie d'un ton doucereux, comment puis-je vous satisfaire ? Avez-vous déjà une idée d'une prestation spéciale, ou désirez-vous que je vous présente des échantillons ?  
— Le commandant recherche des expériences plus… inédites que le train train routinier qu'il peut trouver sur un vaisseau de la flotte, expliqua Harlock pendant que l'imagination de Zero dérivait sur différentes « prestations spéciales » qu'il pourrait tester avec Harlock. Je me suis dit qu'il méritait le meilleur, c'est pourquoi je l'ai invité ici.  
— Et vous avez fait le bon choix !

D'un mouvement fluide, Bennie se glissa sur le canapé et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Zero, qui se crispa. Ce n'était pas _cette main-là_ qu'il voulait sur sa cuisse. D'un autre côté, songea l'officier terrien, pourquoi souhaitait-il avoir la main de qui que ce soit sur sa cuisse, au juste ? Warrius eut un sourire hésitant tandis qu'il essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec son cerveau, supposa-t-il.  
Avec effort, il se souvint du « cocktail de phéromones dans l'air » d'Harlock. Ce devait être ça. Sûrement.

— Alors dites-moi, commandant… Quelles sont vos préférences ? Intimité ? Multi-partenariat ? Nouvelles sensations ? Exploration, hmm, en profondeur ?  
— Euh… Harlock a laissé entendre que vous… euh… enfin… bredouilla Zero tout en baissant involontairement le regard vers l'entrejambe de Bennie.

C'était très gênant, d'autant qu'en parallèle il n'aurait pas dû être excité ainsi.  
 _Les phéromones_ , se répéta-t-il, _les phéromones._

Le militaire passa la langue sur ses lèvres, déglutit, et invoqua ce qui lui restait de self-control pour ne pas ôter sa veste d'uniforme avec grandiloquence et se jeter sauvagement sur Bennie. Ou sur Harlock. Ou sur les deux en même temps. Argl.  
Heureusement, à ce moment un vase lourd s'abattit sur le crâne de l'Empaleur de Carthage, qui s'effondra avec une expression de totale stupéfaction plaquée sur le visage.

— Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? protesta Zero.  
— Je reste concentré sur la mission, répliqua Harlock en se débarrassant des débris du vase. _Ta_ mission, soit dit en passant. Mais merci d'avoir fait diversion.  
— Pas de quoi.

Warrius n'allait pas non plus avouer au pirate qu'il n'avait pas du tout planifié de faire diversion, ni qu'il lui avait fallu un bon moment avant de resituer quelle était « la mission ».

— Et maintenant ? ajouta-t-il.

Harlock était en train d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs qu'il pouvait trouver.

— Maintenant, je lui injecte une dose de ses propres produits pour le rendre plus docile, et on le fait sortir par la porte de derrière.

Le pirate finit apparemment par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait, et revint vers le canapé avec une seringue hypodermique emplie d'un liquide aux reflets bleutés. Bennie écopa d'une piqûre sans aucun ménagement dans la carotide.

— J'espère qu'il n'est pas immunisé, conclut Harlock.  
— Sale petite vipère, siffla Bennie, que l'injection avait ranimé mais dont les yeux papillotaient déjà sous l'effet de la drogue. Ça ne t'a pas suffi de faire sauter toutes mes succursales dans les Pléiades ?

« Rien à voir avec ce type », vraiment ? pensa Zero. Quand Harlock ne faisait pas exploser des vaisseaux mécanoïdes, à quoi occupait-il son temps libre, exactement ? Warrius se promit d'aborder à nouveau le sujet plus tard, cela augurait d'un débat amusant.  
L'officier ricana tout seul à cette perspective, mais comme Harlock vérifiait que Bennie réagissait comme il se doit à son injection (c'est-à-dire en bavant beaucoup et en souriant béatement), son comportement passa par chance inaperçu.

— Arrête de glousser, fit Harlock. Debout, et aide notre ami à faire de même.

Bon, d'accord. Presque inaperçu. Zero tenta de garder l'air digne, ce qui n'était pas évident. Surtout qu'il avait des tas d'idées rigolotes qui surgissaient de dieu sait où (mais sûrement pas de son cerveau, pour l'instant durablement embrumé).

— Et puisqu'on a réussi la mission, quémanda-t-il, on n'aurait pas le temps de… Enfin, tu vois, quoi… Le lit a l'air sympa, non ?

Harlock le considéra avec une moue désolée.

— Non. Reste concentré. Pense à autre chose. Je ne sais pas, moi… Pense à la neige, la glace…  
— Je pense à un cornet de glace au chocolat que je pourrais lécher avec toi, répondit Zero aussitôt. Je pourrais lécher la glace qui te coule sur les doigts, et sur le menton, et sur…

Harlock cligna rapidement des yeux.

— Pense à des icebergs, coupa-t-il. Et attends-moi là, je vais dégager le passage.

Le pirate entrouvrit la porte pendant que Zero se disait que les phéromones dans l'air devaient bien aussi agir sur Harlock, non ? Ce foutu pirate n'était-il pas au moins un tout petit peu perturbé lui aussi ?

— Hé, Roger ! lançait Harlock au garde du corps arachnoïde. Il nous faudrait une félinoïde, une rousse de type dominatrice et une néo-humaine non toxique avec tentacules dorsaux.  
— Maintenant ?  
— Bien sûr, maintenant, crétin ! Pas demain ! Tu crois que Monsieur Bennie aime attendre ?

Le garde déguerpit. Harlock se retourna vers Warrius.

— C'est bon, la voie est libre. On y va. On va devoir traverser la grande salle, donc ne te laisse pas distraire, okay ?

Zero haussa les épaules. Non mais ça va, hein… Pas besoin de le materner non plus. Il était tout de même capable de supporter une petite dose de drogue au moins aussi bien qu'un pirate. Pff.

Le militaire se souvint d'un détail tandis qu'Harlock les pilotait habilement dans les couloirs.

— Une rousse dominatrice ? railla-t-il.  
— J'ai dit ça au hasard, se défendit Harlock.  
— Ah oui ? C'est amusant, non ?  
— Mrf.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Zero trouvait ça amusant. Peut-être pourrait-il même taquiner Emeraldas sur… ou peut-être pas, tout bien réfléchi. Phéromones volatiles qui obscurcissaient son jugement ou non, il y avait des frontières à ne pas franchir.

Warrius s'aperçut soudain que ses épreuves étaient loin d'être terminées : ils venaient en effet de déboucher dans « la grande salle », laquelle n'était rien de moins qu'un baisodrome à ciel ouvert. Enfin, pas exactement à ciel ouvert, ils étaient sous un dôme de plexiverre finement ouvragé, mais bref. Il y avait un monde fou, ici. Toutes les combinaisons, dans toutes les positions. Et avec toutes les races galactiques. Où que Zero pose son regard, il tombait sur une scène sensuelle torride (ou bizarre. Mais torride, dans tous les cas). Ça devenait une véritable torture de résister à l'envie de faire la même chose.  
Il gémit.

— Dis-toi que quand on sera sorti avec Bennie Boy, tu pourras t'occuper de lui tout ton soûl, lui chuchota Harlock.  
— Ce n'est pas lui que je veux, bouda Zero. C'est toi.  
— Tu es mignon quand tu es drogué, tu sais ?

Le supplice s'étira pendant une minute qui sembla durer des heures, puis le groupe déboucha enfin à l'air libre. Il n'y avait pas de vigiles dans la ruelle sombre qui serpentait entre les conteneurs entreposés à l'arrière du bâtiment, mais ce devait être parce que la porte qu'ils venaient d'emprunter n'était pas visible de l'extérieur. Encore une particularité dont Harlock n'aurait pas dû avoir connaissance s'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce type, nota Zero.

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui éclaircissait les idées. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, décida-t-il. Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il s'était rendu ridicule à cause de ces maudites phéromones, bien sûr. L'officier remarqua néanmoins qu'Harlock se massait les tempes tout en inspirant profondément, comme s'il cherchait à évacuer un trop-plein de quelque chose, ou plus exactement (soyons honnêtes), le trop-plein d'excitation sexuelle causée par toutes les saloperies que Bennie faisait respirer à ses clients. Malgré toutes ses bravades à l'intérieur, le pirate ne s'en était donc pas tiré indemne lui non plus, ce qui rassura quelque peu Warrius.  
Zero eut un sourire attendri en fixant son principal et plus coriace adversaire. C'était étrange de constater qu'Harlock n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa propre liberté dans une entreprise qui ne le concernait en rien (ou presque, mais Zero ne voulait pas connaître les habitudes du pirate en termes de fréquentation de lupanars). Harlock lui renvoya un regard interloqué.

— Quoi ? râla le pirate. Reste pas planté là à sourire bêtement… Allez, on se bouge !

Oui, c'était étrange, se répéta Zero. C'était aussi réconfortant de savoir qu'il existait dans cette galaxie vérolée quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter aveuglément pour le soutenir, même dans les missions les plus… sulfureuses.

— Tu as raison, répondit-il. Allons-y. Grenadier nous attend.

—

Zero avait quitté le plancher des vaches avec soulagement et retrouvé avec une joie non dissimulée l'orbite, son vaisseau, sa passerelle, son équipage et Marina, qui lui avait crié dessus (« Avec l'aide d'Harlock, commandant ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ! »). Il avait soigneusement évité de mentionner le nom du pirate dans son rapport, et avait reçu les félicitations de rigueur de sa hiérarchie. Il avait ensuite vérifié que Bennie était correctement installé dans sa cellule avant de répondre à l'invitation d'Harlock. Le pirate avait en effet décrété qu'une trêve serait de bon aloi (Zero approuvait), mais il refusait catégoriquement de monter sur le Karyu.

Warrius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et avait donc accepté de se rendre à bord du Death Shadow, officiellement « pour déjouer les futurs méfaits de ces maudits pirates ». Marina lui avait demandé de ne pas prévoir d'affrontement sous la quinzaine car elle comptait accorder des permissions à une partie de l'équipage, Ishikura souhaitait que le combat soit planifié dans le grand champ d'astéroïdes de l'amas de la Vierge afin de perfectionner ses compétences en navigation, Axeluder avait indiqué que leur radar d'approche n'était pas assez endommagé pour que l'État-Major débloque le budget nécessaire à son remplacement, et Unabara lui avait confié une bouteille provenant de la distillerie clandestine du Karyu, qu'il devait échanger contre le tord-boyaux que produisait le vaisseau pirate.  
Zero se dit que ces petits arrangements entre ennemis devenaient décidément beaucoup trop amicaux.

— Ta présidente était contente ? s'enquit Harlock à son arrivée.  
— Yep.  
— Je t'offre un verre chez moi ?  
— Avec plaisir, sourit Warrius.

Il n'avait jamais été déçu de l'hospitalité du pirate.

— T'as toujours autant d'oreillers ?


End file.
